Beach Boys
by Virals6SharpShooter
Summary: Tory's life just loves going wrong. Here's a perfect example. The beach party that's happening this coming Friday, and two boys bent on winning Tory over. But Tory already knows who she wants, the only problem is he might get driven away from her before he knows it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! OK so, this is my first fanfiction, and honestly, I'm a little nervous. I want this to be really awesome. Please review and give me your thoughts. But seriously, be nice. I'm all for criticism, but c'mon, I'm new to this and would appreciate ****_helpful_**** criticism. Ok thanks guys, and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Virals or any of its characters, settings, etc. All rights go to Kathy Reichs (an awesome author BTW). On with the story!**

Chapter 1

Tory's POV:

I sat in the bunker, our secret sanctuary the guys and I found. It's an old, abandoned, war barracks from the Civil War. There are tons of them out here, hidden, on Morris Island, my home. This bunker is actually our second. See, our original hideout kind of got trashed and caved in after our near-death escape from gun toting lunatics. The guys and I all agreed it was pointless and unwise to go back to the old bunker, so we went in search of a new one. Geez was _that_ hard! It was a complete accident when we found our first bunker. Yeah, rouge Frisbee toss. Anyway, purposely _looking_ for another was insane! Well, we did have a _bit_ of help. We aren't exactly your average teenagers.

Whoops. I guess I should introduce myself and my friends for those of you who don't know us. My name is Tory Brennan, and my friends here are Shelton Devers, Hiram Stolowitzski, and Ben Blue. A.K.A, the Virals. Yeah, I know what you're thinking what the heck is a _Viral_? Is it contagious? Well ha-ha very funny with that last one. Allow me to explain.

About, roughly, six months ago my friends and I got into, how should I put this? Trouble in a bad-ass, adventurous way? Hey, we weren't _looking_ for trouble, it just kind of found us when we were handed a monkey with a dog tag. No, allow me to re-phrase that. When we were _attacked_ by a monkey with a dog tag. Long story, better left for another time. Anyway, back to this story.

So we inherited a dog tag, broke into our parents place of employment to clean said dog tag-yeah, yeah, don't judge! Had you been there you would've done it too!- that lead us to a 40-year-old murder mystery, a wolfdog pup infected with a genetically altered disease, and the biggest surprise of our lives. Oh yeah, try sticking _that_ on the accomplishments part of your resume.

Anyway, that altered disease messed with our DNA. That little wolfdog puppy, now my not-so-little wolfdog pet, Cooper, transmitted it to us unknowingly while we were caring for him. Yeah, we busted him out too. Again don't judge.

Well that disease, Parvovirus XPB-19, fused to our genetic code, and gifted us with wolf-like abilities. _Flares_ as we like to call them. Our five senses are enhanced. We can see up to great distances away, hear at sonar frequencies, smell things on the air from far away. Our taste is thrown into overdrive too, along with touch. It becomes super sensitive. We gain super human strength and speed too.

Well, seeing as you've been briefed on our freakish, and most guarded secret, on with the story.

So I was sitting in the bunker kicking some serious ass on Angry Birds. Coop was sleeping in a lump at my feet. _Lucky mongrel! You can sleep the day away without having to worry about boy problems, or jerky self-indulgent girls_, I thought to myself as I smiled down at him enviously. Just then Shelton strolled in, mock saluting me.

"'Sup, Tory?" He smiled as he sat down on the other couch, opposite me.

"Hey, Shelton." I attempted a smile but it quickly died. He frowned, nodding slowly. It was obvious he was choosing his next words carefully.

"So..." A pause. "it's still pretty bad, huh?" He looked down at his shoes, clearly bracing himself for me to explode in an emotional rage. But I didn't. Instead I nodded my head and stared off at nothing in particular. It was a cough from Shelton that broke my trance.

I laughed weakly. "Has Ben talked to you, or is he still seriously pissed?"

Shelton blew air. "Nah, he's still really mad. Right now, trying to talk to him world be like trying to sail through a hurricane."

I knew Shelton was trying to ease the tension with some humor in that last part, but with his pained expression and bummed out tone, it kind of killed it.

Alright, I should fill you in now so things aren't too confusing as the rest of my drama-filled life unfolds. So here's the full disclosure.

_Flash back, three days ago_

**It all started three days ago at Bolton Preparatory, the snotty rich kid school my friends and I are forced to attend. I was at my locker pulling out my History book, and just about everything else in there, when Hiram came up behind me. **

**"A little late for spring cleaning, don't you think, Tor?" He smirked down at me.**

**Smartass.**

**His smirk grew as I shot him the, 'shut-up-you-idiot-and-help-me!' look. He chuckled as he bent down to scoop up a couple note books and my science textbook, placing them neatly on my locker shelf as I straightened out my jumbled notes. Soon after, Hi and I were marching off two our second period History class.**

**History was a breeze. A lesson on the election of Benjamin Franklin, then some textbook questions to solve. Unlike the majority of the class, Hi and I actually ****_did_**** the work. Teaming up we finished with ten minutes to spare. We spent our free time chatting on iFollow, using our band-of-misfits' 'Virals' page. We were planning on meeting at the bunker after school, as per usual. Just before the lunch bell, Trisha Peters, the schools announcement head, came on over the P.A. Her up-beat, peppy voice filled the room with news of a dance this Friday, supporting a local charity drive. The dance was a beach party theme and was happening on Cole Island. A cheer went up around the classroom, and soon it was a jumble of excited voices declaring plans for shopping, hair appointments, fancy transportation, and of course, dates.**

**Hi and I managed to squeeze out into the hallway, making our way to the cafeteria. **

**Hi sighed suddenly, turning his head towards me.**

**"So," He stated. " another opportunity to embarrass ourselves has risen once more. The question now is, will we boldly answer the call?"**

**I laughed, shaking my head. Leave it to Hi to be melow-dramatic.**

**"I don't know" I told him shrugging my shoulders, but my brow furrowed in thought. "I mean it is charity after all."**

**Hi's eyebrows skyrocketed and he laughed amusedly. "Well of course, for charity! And you know, Tor? It just wouldn't be a complete party without the school charity cases there!" He splayed his arms in a gesture to all of us, and broke out in some really weird celebratory dance that was gaining attention from passing students. I slapped his arm.**

**"Would you kindly knock it ****_off_****? Seriously, I can't convince people you're actually sane forever!"**

**It took a lot of will power to stifle my laugh at his facial expression. He rolled his eyes, and sighed deeply.**

**"****_Fiiinnneee_****! And I suppose I could go to the party but I wanna go to Loggerhead after! Hey I just thought of something," His face lit up, then turned mischievous as he looked at me. "This party will create some great bonding time for you and Maddison!"**

**He laughed hysterically and he leapt away as my arm shot out. Before I could take another swipe at him, Shelton came up behind us, playfully shoving Hiram.**

**"Hi, what on Earth are you doing to make our dear, sweet Tory here, attack you?"**

**"Oh, you know, just explaining what a great bonding opportunity the party will be for Tory and Maddy!" Hi shrugged innocently.**

**Shelton burst out laughing. "You're an ****_idiot_****, you know that?"**

**Hi raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Shaking my head I tuned the two out as I made my way into the cafeteria. I ordered the 'Veggie Lovers' salad, grabbed an empty chair and dug into my lunch as Hi and Shelton followed suit, devouring their meatball subs.**

**I ate silently, wondering where the forever brooding Ben Blue was. He hadn't shown up for lunch which was odd. I threw away my lunch trash and headed for the courtyard. Hi and Shelton had left for their afternoon classes. I had a spare, so it was just me and my thoughts. **

**Walking out into the courtyard I took in my surroundings. The courtyard is huge and beautiful! It was half the length of a football field, and twice the width. Benches dotted the grounds, nestled beneath willow trees, and oaks. Neatly clipped cypress trees grew around the area. In the middle was a fountain with pink rose bushes growing at intervals around the edge of the fountains pool. There was a rock garden to the eastern grounds, and an intricate garden gazebo to the west side on the opposite end of the area. Then there were bright, vivid flowers in bloom around the rest of the lot. **

**I walked over to a willow and made myself comfy on the bench beneath it. It was warm for early May, and the shade was welcoming. I pulled out my lap top and spent a good twenty minutes reviewing notes and looking at pictures of Coop. I was suddenly aware of a presence next to me. Sliding my lap top into its bag, I turned around and was met by a pair of dark-chocolate brown eyes with raven black bangs hanging over them, and a coppery tan completing the look. **

**Ben smirked at me as he leaned back on the bench, shoving granola bar in his mouth.**

**"wha-uh, 'Or?"**

**I snickered under my breath. **

**_Real classy, Ben_****, I thought. I think he heard me laughing at him, because he quickly chewed the rest of it, swallowed, then turned to me saying, "Sorry. I said 'what's up, Tor?'"**

**"Not much, Blue. We missed you at lunch, though."**

**"Oh, yeah, sorry. Ms. Trolance wanted to see me. Had a letter with detailed instructions for my dad."**

**I nodded, then brightened again. "Hey are you going to the beach party Friday? Hi was thinking about going, and I figured, what the hell right? I don't know about Shelton though."**

**He stayed silent for a minute, thinking it over. Then he nodded. "Yeah, Shelton mentioned it too. I told him I'd think about it but if all you guys are going then I guess I'll tag along. I figure you guys will need a ride anyway, right?"**

**I smiled at him. "Most likely. Well, great! We can all go together."**

**His face stayed emotionless for a minute but soon a smile crept onto his face too. **

**Here's the thing with Ben Blue. He never talks unless required, tends to be a little cold and rough around the edges. But mostly, he's moody like the sea. Lord help you if you make that boy mad. Ben has a permanent scowl, and almost never smiles. The only thing he does that's remotely close to a smile is smirk. Ben is really attractive. Not gonna lie. So a smirk on those dark, hard features would make any girl faint, including me. So when he smiled, it was all I could do to ****_not_**** start swooning like one of those ditzy girls I go to school with. Believe me, when Benjamin Blue smiles, you know you've done something right.**

**Unfortunately, at that moment a familiar blonde came into view. Ben's smile instantly vanished, replaced by a dark glare. Oh, and his glares would make the Eye of Mordor cry.**

**Jason Taylor in all his star-lacross-captain glory, sauntered up the pathway with a Hollywood-worthy smile on his face. While he was still out of earshot, I gently touched Ben's arm, whispering softly, "Ben, I'll handle him, but ****_please_**** don't say anything that'll start a fight. Please, I'm begging you!" If Ben had planned on saying anything back to me, he never got the chance. Jason walked up and, just before he reached us, he seemed to hesitated, his smile faltering as he noticed Ben there. He quickly regained his composure but not before I caught the annoyance that flashed through his blue eyes.**

**"Hey, Tory!" The smile was back and he had all his attention on me, making no attempt to address Ben, who stayed quiet. I grit my teeth in frustration. From beside me, Ben cleared his throat, forcing Jason to notice him.**

**"Oh. Hey, Ben." His voice sounded bored with a twinge of annoyance.**

**_What the hell is _****wrong****_ with these two?_****, I thought.**

**"Jason! Hey!" I forced myself to sound pleasant. "What can I do for you?"**

**Jason turned back to me, looking pleased." Well, I was wondering if you were going to the dance Friday. I thought maybe we could go together. You know, kind of like cotillion? Only this time, maybe it'll go smoother." He smiled sheepishly.**

**_Damn! He did _****not****_ just bring that up! Does he have _****any****_ tact _****what****_-so-ever?_****, I was biting down on my tongue to keep from yelling at him. A few weeks ago at a charity drive organized by the debutante committee, I lost it at Jason, blaming him for just about everything. I did apologize after though, so him bringing this up really bugged me.**

**In my peripheral vision, I saw Ben shift on the bench, jaw clenched, and rolling his eyes. I could tell he had some smartass comment running through his head but was biting it back for my benefit. I silently thanked him. I smiled sweetly at Jason, trying and failing to formulate a response. But it was Ben who saved me. I think.**

**"Actually, Tory and I already agreed ****_we_**** were going."**

**Jason's lips pressed together, forming a tight line as he narrowed his eyes at Ben.**

**"Really? You're going ****_together_****?"**

**"That's what I said. Were getting there on Sewee. Problem," Ben breathed deeply, "****_Jason_****?"**

**I nearly fell off the bench. Ben had used Jason's ****_actual name_****! I managed to keep my mouth closed, and swallowed my shock before turning to Jason again.**

**"I'm sorry, Jason. But thanks for the offer."**

**His jaw was tight as he nodded. He left looking deflated.**

**When he was gone, I immediately started laughing. I couldn't hold it in any longer.**

**"Oh...My...GOSH!" I choked out.**

**"What?" Ben's tone was full of fake innocence.**

**"You used his ****_name_****! I swear he shit himself!"**

**By that time we were both laughing! When we caught our breath realization struck me.**

**"You lied." My words hung in the air. Ben's face got serious again.**

**"Tory, I don't lie."**

**"But you lied to Jason. We aren't going together."**

**Ben smirked. "I never said we were going as a couple. I said we were going together, the 'we' was referring to the un-mentioned Hi and Shelton. I never lied, I just didn't give out all the information."**

**"Oh, you're good!" I laughed.**

**Ben stood up offering me his hand.**

**"You're welcome."**

**"Thank you, Ben." I took his hand and he pulled me up. We walked off to class together feeling more pumped about the dance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples of the internet! I've gotten some great reviews although I'd love it if I could get some more from you guys! Yeah, yeah, I know you've all heard that before, and you don't know how many times I've read an authors apology and reason why they haven't updated blah, blah, blah. Well ya ain't gettin' it from me. I know you just want to read the story. Just know it takes a lot of time to write these things. And I do have a life outside of the fan fiction world. Shocker, I know. Anyway, hope you guys like chapter two! I do not own Virals, characters, setting, etc. All rights go to Kathy Reichs.**

Chapter 2:

Tory's POV

_I'm so screwed!_

I had trucked home from the bunker after hanging with Shelton for a bit. Hi didn't show, but I had my suspicions Ruth had something to do with that, and of course Ben never came, still being pissed and all.

Unfortunately my horrible week doesn't stop there. When I walked in, my senses were immediately assaulted my Chanel No. 5, 3 pounds of make-up, and the thickest most sickeningly sweet southern drawl. _She_ was standing in my kitchen. The mother of all Barbies.

"Why, Tory darling! How are you honey?"

Hi! I'm fine thanks!" I tried to keep my tone steady, doing my best to stop the irritation from leaking through.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Whitney was waving her mixing spoon around in the air like a wand. "I saw some real nice dresses in my friend Isabelle's boutique. Maybe we could find you something in there for the party tomorrow."

My stride came to an abrupt halt, my foot hovering over the second step of the stairs. I pivoted on my heel, and faced Whitney hoping I hadn't heard her right. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right. A dress for the _what_?"

Whitney perked up and gave me this huge smile. "Why the party tomorrow, silly. You know, the one your schools throwing! Oh sweet pea, it'll be tons of fun!" She gushed. _Ugh! Gag me!_

Just then my wonderful father walked into the room and took in the sight of his irritatingly happy and bubbling girlfriend and his explosively pissed off daughter. And what, you ask, did this father o' mine have say about the situation?

"Dinner's going to be fun", he sighed.

Whitney had made chicken parmesan, fried mushroom and barley on rice, and salad with fruit. I was even more pissed off at the fact it tasted so damn good. I was silently cussing her out in my head, when the women off my internal fit spoke up.

"Well now, as I was saying before, I think we could find you some really nice attire for the dance Friday."

She popped some salad into her glossy pink mouth. I looked pointedly at Kit, who was squirming in his seat. He met my gaze and knowing no matter what, he was in for it, decided to do things the easy way and spilled his guts. Yeah I know, great table talk, huh?

Kit cleared his throat awkwardly. "Tory, sweetie, I told Whiney about the dance," Wince. " I figured she might be able to help you find an outfit for it?" came out more like a question. " Your friends included if they'd like. Whitney's agreed to help them too."

My eyes flicked to Whitney. She sat in all her pink glory, looking like she'd just been crowned Miss America.

"Isn't that good news? I'm here to help in any way I can. You know, I was just saying t-" I stopped her there.

"Fine." My tone was sharp and cutting. "You can help with my clothes, and I'll talk to the boys. But. I have conditions." Whitney let my words sink in, then she nodded slowly. I heard a sigh and in my peripheral, caught Kit looking slightly uncomfortable but yet a little more relieved I was going to cooperate. _Ha! You just wait, you're not off the hook just yet _pal, I thought, still pissed.

I had told Kit about the dance and fundraiser the school was putting on. He was cool with it, but I'd completely forgotten that there was a chance he'd go and blab it to Whitney. Suddenly telling him seemed like one of the stupidest things I'd ever done. And that's saying something considering you're looking at the girl who's committed several B&Es, multiple other felonies, and been shot at. Huh, really puts your life into perspective.

Refocusing my attention back on Whitney, I said, "I want to have the final say in _every_thing we pick out. The guys are to approve of what you decide to pick out for them as well. I would really appreciate it if you left jewelry alone. Unless it's something I actually wouldn't mind wearing. Footwear? I might consider heels, but don't hold your breath. If I do go down that path, I'm strictly against anything surpassing two inches. Deal?"

Whitney sat dumbfounded for moment and Kit, I knew was holding his breath. Finally, Whitney nodded in agreement. "Alright, that's fair. We have a deal.", she said. I sighed and excused myself, then hurried up the stairs to my room. I fired off a few texts to the guys. Well all but Ben. I figured I'd just give him some space. Instead I had Shelton ask him for me. Hi and Shelton replied immediately.

Hi: **Seriously Tor? What did I do to deserve this? plz tell me! Huh... OK fine. I'll go 2 the mall w/ u guys.**

Shelton:** Alright Brennan, I better survive this. Gimme a min 2 check w/ Ben.**

Shelton: **Sorry Tor. He said no. Actually, he said something like ' there's no w/y in hell im going w/ that blond bimbo. Tell Tor my mom's got me coverd'**

Shelton and Hi were a go. Okay, and Ben's mom was going to get Ben his clothes. This actually made me kind of happy. Ben going shopping I mean. That meant he was still going Friday!

I laid back on my bed thinking about Ben. What happened.

_Flash back two days ago_

**Tuesday. My least favourite day of the week. You know that unexplainable hate people have on Mondays, because, well, it's Monday the start of yet another tiresome week, and the end of a perfectly awesome weekend? Yeah, well, then comes Tuesday. It's the _second_ day of the week, and even worse than Monday. It's the slap in the face reality gives you that screams _Ha! You thought it was just some kind of sick joke! Well guess what? The weeks just begun and nowhere near over! Sucker!_ See what I mean? Evil.**

**Thoughts of evil Tuesdays crowded my mind as I trudged tiredly to the docks where Mr. Blue was waiting on the ferry.**

**I yawned. "Morning, Tom."**

**"Good morning Miss Brennan. Tired?" Tom Blue smiled warmly at me. I really did love the guy. He was easy going, had a sense of humor, and was friendly to everyone.**

**I gave him a sleepy smile, then tripped climbing onto the boat. I yelped and grabbed the railing. Tom chuckled softly. "Take it slow, Tory. You don't need to face plant before school."**

**I smiled and walked over to the boys who'd already gotten here and picked seats. I slumped into the seat next to Ben.**

**"Well good mornin' sun shine!" Hi turned in his seat to look at me and smiled. Shelton was giggling next to him.**

**"Shut up." I mumbled. Next to me, Ben smirked at my groggy self. **

**"Well your pleasant this morning!" **

**I looked over to see him smirking cheekily. I slapped his arm half-heartedly.**

**"The morning is evil. Specifically Tuesday mornings." The boys all smirked at my comment. **

**"Oh, by the way, Tory," Hi spoke up. I swear, he really needs to take this little phrase known as 'quit while you're ahead' to heart. "You forget how to walk? 'Cause let me be the first to say, I don't think that was the most graceful way to board a boat!"**

**Now Shelton and Hi were both cackling. I caught the smirk that slid across Ben's face. I slumped in my seat, rolling my eyes. I laid my head back and let my eyes close for just a minute. Or at least that's what it felt like. When I woke up I realized my head had lulled to the side and was now comfortably resting on someone's shoulder. I looked up and felt my heart drop into my shoes.**

**_Oh God, no!_**

**Ben was looking at me, amusement clear across his face. As casually as I could manage, with my heart beating double time, I quickly sat up and smoothed my mussed hair. I could feel the burn spreading across my face.**

**_Real smooth, Brennan_, I thought, and turned to see Hi smiling at me and Shelton's eyes watching me over the back of the seat. **

**"What?" I asked flatly. Shelton's eyes rolled as a knowing smile spread across his face. Shit. Hiram, Mr. Subtlety himself, chortled as he walked off the boat. I didn't dare look at Ben. Hell no. If I did, my face was going to end up matching my hair.**

**I walked off the boat and was immediately ambushed by Hi.**

**"You know, Tor! You were looking pretty at peace using Ben as a pillow. Out like a light!" Hi said gleefully. I shot him a death glare.**

**"Oh, shut up! It's not _my_ fault I fell asleep!" I stormed away from them. But they just caught up. Of course.**

**He laughed harder, throwing an arm around my shoulders amusedly.**

**"Don't worry Tor. We won't say anything more about you cuddling against Ben." I shot Hi a look that put the term 'if looks could kill' into a whole new light. He removed his arm, and earned a slap upside the head from Ben.**

**"Ow! Dude!"**

**Ben simply shrugged as we walked up the stairs to Bolton Prep. We walked through the doors, and down the winding hallways to our lockers and classes. Kids would look at us for a second or two then lose interest and turn back to their previous conversations, or scoff and give us cruel smiles. Others would just ignore us completely. Didn't bother me though. I didn't care what these stuck up snobs thought.**

** I was rounding the corner to my locker, the guys' lockers were just a little farther down from mine, when I saw Jason come strolling down the hall. He spotted me and started making a beeline. Shelton muttered under his breath, "Jock alert."**

**I gave him a pointed look. "Be nice. Jason's one of the few who doesn't pretend to be nice to us."**

**Shelton shrugged just as Jason approached.**

**"Hey Tory! " Jason looked at Hi and Shelton. " Hey Shelton, 'sup Hiram?"**

**The boys looked shocked but quickly recovered, giving a friendly "good morning' or 'sup bro?' back. Then of course there was Ben. Jason looked at Ben, and Ben stared back at Jason. **

**"Hey" Surprisingly Ben was first to break the awkward silence. Even if he did break it through gritted teeth.**

** Jason's jaw was clenched but he replied back calmly, "Hi, Ben." Then he returned his attention back to me. Cue goofy Jason grin. "So Tory. We're getting a research project in Bio today. I was thinking we could work together."**

**I heard Ben mutter behind me, "Oh, because wouldn't that just make her day."**

**Thankfully Jason didn't hear, but _I_ did.**

**What is up with Ben. What made Jason so terrible in his eyes?!**

**I dropped this thoughts and turned back to Jason, thinking over his offer carefully for a minute, then I decided I blow the poor guy off all the time. Maybe once, I could give in.**

**"Yeah, ok! I'll see in Bio then," I said**

**His grin grew bigger. "Great! See ya Tory!"**

** He gave a small wave to the guys then turned around and headed off down the hallway.**

**Hi whistled. "Well, that was awkward. But I guess you won't be having problems choosing a partner in Biology, Tory."**

**"I thought you were going to just decline like you usually do." Shelton said.**

**"Whatever. Hey I made up an excuse for not going to the party he invited me to last year, and then I chewed his head off at that cotillion breakfast a few months ago. I think I owe it to him being his science partner. besides, it won't kill me."**

**"Whatever. He's still a jackass." Ben grumbled. _Oh, what the hell is his problem?!_**

**I stared hard at him until he took notice.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**I huffed. "Your bloody impossible, you know that?"**

**His mouth dropped open as I marched to my locker, grabbed my stuff and headed to class. The _rest_ of the day, went by fine. In Bio, Jason and I worked out our project, and divided our research accordingly. He was really kind as always through the whole of class. At one point I knocked my cell phone out of my bag without realizing it. Took me a bit to realize it was missing, but then Jason handed it to me. He'd found it on the floor and being the gentleman he was picked it up for me. He really is a good guy. It makes me feel bad sometimes that I can't return the feelings he has for me.**

**Then finally lunch came. And what happened, I really should have seen coming. I knew today had gone by to easily, and I also knew Ben had been _way_ too cooperative with Jason this morning.**

**I had grabbed my lunch and sat down across from Shelton and Hi. Again, Ben wasn't there. Now I was getting suspicious. Ben doesn't blow us off twice without telling us. I looked over at Shelton and Hi. They both wore the same expression of deep thought. **

**"Hey, guys," I broke them from their trance. "Have either of you seen Ben recently?"**

**Shelton spoke up. "Yeah, I saw him just before lunch. Said he'd see us in here."**

**"I saw him walking towards the caf, I didn't go over to talk to him 'cause the line was long enough already and he was headed here anyway." Hi looked confused.**

**I shook my head frustrated. "Alright, well I'm going to go see where our little rebel is." **

**I got up and started to exit the cafeteria, surprisingly, Shelton and Hi in tow. We turned down a couple different hallways before we finally found Ben. And he wasn't alone.**

**_Oh, shit! Jason? Really?_, I thought as I watched the two talking. I couldn't hear any of what they were saying. Though judging by their tense posture and the way they both looked like they wanted to kill each other, I figured it wasn't a friendly conversation.**

**Suddenly, Jason jabbed a finger at Ben, said one last thing before whirling around and stalking off in the other direction. His lacrosse buddies trailing behind. **

**Ben glared after them for a second before turning to go to the cafeteria, but stopped short when he saw us. I placed a hand on my hip and cocked my head. His shoulders slumped as he trudged over to us. I decided to cut him some slack, and wouldn't push him for information right away.**

**He stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes waiting for me to question him. I hesitated for half a second, mesmerized by the depth of Ben's eyes, an-**

**_What the hell am I _thinking_?!_, I mentally face palmed. **

** "I really don't want to know at the moment, but you and I _are_ going to have a chat later." **

**He had the nerve to roll his eyes at me! "Yes, _mom_."**

**"You know, it's not _my_ fault you and Jason can't get along! What the hell is the problem between you too?"**

**"Nothing. It's not important."**

**"Bullshit. Because from here, that sure as hell didn't look like _nothing._" I was fuming. He always does this. Sides steps answering me when I ask these questions**

**He face darkened with the famous 'Ben Scowl' and walked off with an uneasy looking Hi and Shelton on either side. I lagged behind, shooting death glares at the back of his head. Unfortunately, my mind even when pissed at him, wandered and I caught myself staring at Ben. Eyes trailing across every inch of defined muscle, and broad shoulders. Again, mental slap in the face. **

**_Are you freaking _mental_, Tory?! Really? Ogling your best friend?!Can you spell _messed up_? And you're supposed to be mad at him!_**

** My internal conflict continued all the way to my final class. English. We started a Shakespeare classic, how appropriate, drama, fighting, and tragic endings. I kind of felt like Romeo then, taking the class as premonition. Oh the irony. I jot down my and waited for the finale bell to ring as I was finishing a paragraph of the reading. I stuffed my books into my bag and waltzed my happy self out the door. I was walking down the hall to the main lobby when I got a text from Jason.**

_**Hey, Tor ;) meet me by the bench area outside the school. Just a few yards from the stone lions.**_

**Well okay then. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and outside. I marched past the lions and turned around the corner of the school only to get a look at all sorts of trouble.**

**Ben and Jason were having a yelling match calling out taunts at each other. Then Jason took it a little farther.**

**"You're just jealous that she likes me more than some sulky Boat Boy!"**

**Oh hell-to-the-no! He did _not_ just call my best friend that cruel name all the snobs in our school came up with.**

**Ben's face darkened deeper. His fists clenched and I knew he was fighting back a flare.**

**"What did you just call me?" Ben's tone was scarily calm.**

**Jason sneered. "_Boat. Boy_. You're a jealous _Boat Boy_. Why the hell would she want you anyway? She likes me more!"**

**"Really? Is that why she came to your party? Oh! No wait- she didn't!"**

**My jaw dropped in horror when Jason's fist slammed into Ben's jaw. He fell back on the ground, a trickle of blood making its way over his bottom lip. Ben wiped away the red liquid and jumped to his feet, and tackled Jason.**

**"You little prick! Just stay away from her!"**

**Jason shoved Ben off. "And yeah? Make me Benjamin!"**

**Fist flew as the two boys pummeled the other. I saw Shelton and Hi looking helpless as they watched the fight. Then they both saw me and Shelton's fingers flew over his phone. A second later I got a text.**

_**What the hell Tory?! Why'd you call Ben out here if you knew Jason was gonna show up?!**_

**I stared at my phone thunder stuck. Then typed out a reply.**

_**Shelton, I never sent Ben a txt asking 2 meet me! I got a txt from Jason asking 2 meet **_**him**_**!**_

**Across the yard Shelton and Hi read my message, bewilderment crossing their faces. I turned back to the fighting duo. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed over to them, ignoring Shelton's franticly waving arms.**

**"JASON! BEN! WHAT. THE. _HELL_?"I yelled, fuming.**

**Both of them spun around. Jason turned to Ben.**

**"Well, about time she showed up, huh Ben? Now you can tell her what's been eating you."**

**Ben glared at him. "Shut up, Taylor!"**

**"Aww! Scared Ben? Scared she won't feel the same way?"**

**"What are you two talking about?"I demanded. **

**Everything got quiet after that. I saw Hi face palm, Shelton drop his head in his hands, Jason's friends who only now noticed gathered around smiled smugly. Jason was giving Ben a 'Well what are you waiting for' look, and Ben...Oh, Ben wouldn't look me in the eyes. Instead he'd dropped his head and was staring at his shoes. **

**Jason took this opportunity to strike. And he struck hard. **

**"Why don't you just tell her that you like her Ben! Oh! Oops!"**

**Ben's head snapped up. Eyes wide with rage, hopelessness, fear, but most prominent. Embarrassment. I looked around and saw a good portion of the school standing nearby. They ,must have heard the fight when they were leaving the building. **

**Jason walked back over to his chuckling jerk friends, getting slaps on the back. But Ben turned to look at me, a red tinge on his tan face. **

**My mouth had long since dropped open. I was utterly speechless. I looked at Ben, then his face suddenly changed stone cold. He stalked up to me.**

**"What the hell Tory!" He hissed, his voice just above a whisper. "Why'd you set me up to get my ass kicked?"**

**I was completely caught off guard. I looked into Ben's anger filled eyes.  
"Wh-what?! I never set-" he cut me off**

**"Bullshit," he held up his phone displaying a text sent from my number:**

_**Hey Ben! I really need 2 talk 2 u. Can u meet me aftr school by the benches?**_

**"B-Ben! I never sent that! I go-" **

**"Save it! I really, _really_, don't want to hear it. " He gave me one more pained, disbelieving look before storming off in the direction of the docks. **

**I felt tears welling up in my eyes, then two hands rested on my shoulders. I turned to see Hi and Shelton looking at me sadly.**

** I looked away, then managed to choke out, "What the hell just happened?"**

_End flashback_

I shook my head at the horrible memory. I realized now what had happened. Jason had set me and Ben up in an attempt to embarrass Ben. In biology, when I had 'dropped' my phone, Jason a really swiped it, sent a fake message to Ben, then he sent me a text to bring me to where he was going to force Ben to spill his secret crush on me. And believe me the rumor of the 'Boat Couple' spread like wild fire. Now we've been getting ridiculed even worse.

**I groaned into my pillow. Great and I now have to deal with both of these boys at the party tomorrow. But really that wasn't my worst fear. Nope. I was afraid I'd never be able to make things right with Ben, and I'd never get the chance to tell him Jason was wrong. I did like Ben. In the last three days I come to realize that fact, and it was breaking my heart thinking he might never know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! And with news as well as a new chapter. Ok so I have a huge cross-over idea that I hope you guys will check out. It's still undergoing writing and editing, but should be up soon. I've also been getting some really helpful and awesome reviews! Keep it up! So on with chapter 3! DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Kathy Reichs, and I own NOTHING! Well the plot but nothing else.**

Tory's POV

I was laying on my bed when Whitney called me. I thumped downstairs and entered the kitchen. I guess Whitney had waited for me before serving desert. She set a bowl down at my places at the table. There was a brownie with a huge scoop of chocolate pudding and a large blob of whipped cream on top.

I sat down and began spooning the chocolate goodness into my mouth. I saw Whitney pull out a thin booklet with dresses on the cover. The title, a swirly cursive font, said Isabelle Dresses.

_Oh great_, I thought. _She's got the book of pure torture. Fan-freaking-tastic._

I huffed into my pudding but decided that considering Whitney was working on my terms, I should be more open. So I turned to Whitney jutting my chin at the magazine.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"Oo! They're the latest trends, newly shipped to Isabelle's store!" Whitney beamed with uncontained excitement. Seriously, this women needs an off switch.

"So honey," Whitney drawled on. "What do you think you'd like?"

Pushing the booklet under my nose, she sat back and stared at me with her huge mascara clad eyes. I flipped through the pages, noting different styles or colours I liked. Whitney was studying me with such intensity, I swear it was like sitting next to a bomb!

I was examining a white sundress that I actually really liked, when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and made my way to the door.

"I got it!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I walked over and flung the door open to reveal Shelton and Hi standing on my front step. Both looking slightly uneasy.

"Hey," I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hi opened his mouth to say something but was swiftly cut off by a familiar southern drawl.

"Tory, darling, who's at the door?"

Hiram smirked at me. "_Darling_?" He teased.

Shelton cracked a smile too.

"Oh, shut up." I said. Then opened the door wider. "C'mon in guys."

They followed me inside back to the table.

"Whitney, Hi and Shelton are here."

"Oh wonderful! Boys, please, take a seat! There's tons of desert left."

"Hello Hiram, Shelton." Kit said putting his coffee mug down.

Both complied with Whitney's instructions, saying hi to Kit. Shelton made an attempt to decline the desert but didn't get much of a chance.

"Oh, Miss Dubois, you don't have to, I'm fine re—"

"Oh nonsense! Now you sit right there. I'll be back in a minute." Whitney went prancing off to the kitchen.

I turned snickering to Shelton. "I wouldn't waste your breath trying to argue. Plus, admittedly, her cooking is really good."

Kit chuckled softly to himself while Shelton arched an eyebrow. I shook my head laughing as Whitney came back in carrying two bowls. She set them down in front of the boys, and their eyes bugged out. They shared a look then dove right in.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys and their food_, I thought.

"Oh mang! Ats ood!" Hi was packing his face with brownie.

I stole a peek at Whitney and nearly fell off my seat! Her face was priceless! Her doe eyes were huge, her little nose was scrunched up and her glossy mouth twisted into a grimace that she was trying to make into a smile.

Seriously, if Whitney disapproved of my friends before, she probably downright detested them now! She was a stickler for table etiquette and manners, and these two just weren't cutting it. I smiled despite the fact I was in for a long lecture on my choice of friends. Again.

Shelton swallowed the last bit of his desert, and wiping his mouth on his napkin said to Whitney, "That was great, thank you!" Ok so maybe Shelton has a chance to redeem himself.

"So, what's the shopping plan? Hi and I have been told we're going with you guys."

Whitney's horror melted off her face and was immediately replaced by a huge smile.

"Oh, thank you, hon! Well," She checked her watch. "It's 5:45 now, so we could go to the mall if you like! It'll be open for another three hours."

I looked at the guys. "You want to go?"

"Yeah, why not?" They said in unison.

Twenty minutes later we were pulling into the mall parking lot. Whitney parked her Torrent and we all piled out and walked towards the mall.

Inside it was busy. People bustling in and out of different stores, or milling around browsing. Some had their arms loaded with bags or kids clinging to their sides.

As we walked past shops, I got more nervous with every step. I kept seeing kids from our school here, and there was no hope in them not recognizing us. We were the boat kids, islanders, castaways; the list goes on. I turned to the boys who seemed to be noticing the same thing. They looked at me, and subconsciously, we drifted closer together, arranging ourselves in a triangle formation.

At times our classmates didn't see us, but if they did, their eyes would widen and hands would shoot up to 'hide' whispered conversations. If they were the meaner bunch they'd sneer or laugh. Of course, Whitney was oblivious to what was going on, as per usual. But what I was really dreading was a run in with Madison Dunkle and her snob entourage; Ashley Bodford and Courtney Holt. Better known as the Tripod of Shank.

Ever since I started at Bolton they'd given me a hard time. Mainly because Madison wasn't getting the amount of attention she wanted from a certain blonde, star athlete and lacrosse captain. She hadn't been much of a problem lately but that's more because of the incident that went down in the ladies restroom at a cotillion breakfast a few months ago. See, after taking Chance's advice and finally standing up to her, I shut her down while secretly flaring in front of the majority of the school. I had severely pissed her off, and in the bathroom she cornered me while I was trying to kill the cerebral power boost and stupidly flashed my glowing eyes at her. She's been terrified to come near me ever since. But it didn't stop her from going after me yesterday about the fight on Tuesday.

The memories came pouring back and I decided I needed to clear my head . When we sat down in the food court I told Whitney I had to use the bathroom and made a beeline for the restrooms.

Closing and locking myself in one of the stalls I took deep breaths, in and out and slowly contemplated Tuesdays ride home followed by Wednesdays events.

Flash back- Tuesday Part 2: Ferry ride

**Recap:****_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes, then two hands rested on my shoulders. I turned to see Hi and Shelton looking at me sadly._**

**_I looked away, then managed to choke out, "What the hell just happened?"_**

**I walked towards the ferry. Dread in every step.**

**_He hates me. He'll never even know I had nothing to do with this because he hates me!_****, I let these thoughts run through my head as silent tears cascaded down my face. I wiped them away as quickly as they fell. I don't cry often, and when I do, I try to make a habit of not doing it in front of the guys. But the tears kept falling. **

**I finally just started to moderately slow my pace until both Hi and Shelton were ahead of me by at least five feet. My tears slowed and had almost stopped by the time we boarded the boat. **

**I hid my face from Tom as I stepped onto the ferry after the boys. He didn't seem to notice. I continued forward then froze.**

** Ben was sitting in the fourth row. His face was set in its hard, brooding, form. His jaw was tight, eyebrows scrunched together, arms tensed and crossed over his chest, and his eyes... Oh shit, his eyes I couldn't see because they were behind his dark shades. He was flaring. **

**Shelton hesitated for a moment before deciding it was safe to sit next to him. Well safe for Shelton, not so much for me. I tore my eyes from Ben but was met with Hi's gaze. His eyes widened as he took in the tear tracks on my cheeks. I looked away and kept my eyes forward as I made a beeline for the back benches. I sat down letting my bag hit the deck floor with a soft ****_thud_****. **

**I looked up and I noticed Hi was still standing in the middle of the aisle looking a bit torn. He was drawing attention too. I saw Mr. Blue looking at him in one of the mirrors he uses to monitor passenger behavior.**

**Shelton was shooting him a funny look, and even Ben had turned his attention on him. Hi seemed to come to a decision, because he leaned down and whispered something to Shelton who nodded while Ben turned away again. Then Hi walk down the aisle to where I was sitting and plopped down next to me.**

**"Hey." He said.**

**"Hi." my voice sounded hoarse and cracked a bit. I winced, ****_Crap! He's going to notice that!_**

**"Hey, It's going to be okay."**

**Hi's voice held no hint of sarcasm or humor. He was being genuinely caring.**

**"No it's not, Hi," I shook my head, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "He hates me and it's my fault!"**

**"No, it's not! You told me and Shelton you had no idea Jason had that planed. We believe you, Tor."**

**"Hi, it doesn't change that ****_Ben_**** doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm full of shit!" This time I didn't fight it. I let the tears fall freely. Hi rummaged through his bag and pulled out a package of Kleenex and handed it to me. I wiped the tears away, breathing heavily. **

**Hi was quiet for a moment then, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"**

**I didn't say anything. I was a little shocked that such a question came out of Hi. Here was Hiram, stand-up comedian and Master of sarcasm, asking me if I wanted to talk about how I felt. Well today has just been full of surprises.**

**Hi spoke up again, breaking me from my shock. "Tory? You know you can trust us, right?"**

** I looked over at him. He was staring at my intently. Worry and sympathy in his chestnut brown eyes. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak with the lump in my throat.**

**"Tory, I'm serious. You can tell me, Shelton, and even Ben when something's bothering you. We're your friends, and we care about you. I know we're boys but you ****_can_**** tell us anything." Then he scrunched up his nose. " Ok, well, If you're going through your 'Time of Month', you can just keep that little piece of information to yourself. I don't think you need to tell us ****_everything_**** if you know what I mean." He cracked a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned over and gave him a hug. He returned it, grinning hugely at his victory in making me laugh.**

**When I pulled away, I nodded. "Alright. Well you know how this morning went." **

**Hi nodded, signaling for me to continue.**

**"Well after I stormed away, the rest of the morning went by fine. In biology, Jason acted as if nothing had happened. I forgot about it until lunch rolled along, when we caught Ben and Jason talking in the hallway. Then we had that fight because he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. **

**"After lunch I had science and English. I was thinking about meeting at the bunker to smooth things over with Ben, but then at the end of English I got that text from Jason I mentioned before. He wanted to meet me outside. And then, well you were there. You saw what happened." **

**I stared down at my hands, listening to the steady chug of the engine.**

**"I don't know what to tell you, Tor. But I'm sure Ben will come around. He always has in the past. Take it from me. Just give him some time to cool off."**

** Hi looked like he wanted nothing more than to solve my problem for me. I really do have awesome friends when they're not pissed at me.**

**The ferry pulled up to the docks on Morris, and we all stood up, moving to get off the boat. Again I hung back to let Ben leave first. I heard him thank his dad like normal. If I hadn't witnessed that fight, I would've thought he was fine and had a completely normal day.**

**He stepped off the boat and waited for Shelton who in turn was waiting for Hi. Then he noticed me and didn't quite seem to know what to do.**

**"You can go, Hi. I don't want to make things anymore awkward than they already are."**

**He was going to protest but thought better of it and instead, nodded and trudged over to Shelton. I stayed behind a bit. They walked over to a waiting Ben and the three headed off for the town-houses. But not before I caught Ben staring at me, almost regretfully. His sunglasses on top of his head. Flare long gone. I looked away and walked home, blowing past the guys. I didn't want to lag behind anymore I just wanted to be somewhere quiet and alone.**

**It had been a calm, uneventful dinner. I knew Kit sensed something was up, but was grateful he didn't pry. I went to bed early with only one thought on my mind.**

**_I knew Tuesdays were evil_****.**

Flash back: Wednesday

**I woke up to my alarm clock beeping at me. I felt groggy. Again. **

**I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water in the shower, then stood under it. Letting it soak my auburn tangle, I soaped it up, rinsed, then shaved the newly grown stubble from my legs. I turned out the water and wrapped a soft brown towel around my body and brushed out my hair. I blow dried the damp out of it then walked back into my room.**

**I opened my closet and pulled out my Bolton dress shirt, the jacket, my skirt and the knee socks. I pulled my outfit on. **

**I walked down stairs and found Kit in the kitchen frying eggs and pouring syrup on French toast. He came over, placing the plate down in front of me. **

**"Thanks, Kit." I said, and smiled at him.**

**"You're welcome honey. Sleep okay? You seemed a bit off last night."**

**I nodded, "I'm okay, Kit. Just tired from school."**

**I shoving syrup-drenched toast into my mouth. It was good. I poured myself some orange juice while Kit drank coffee and ate his own French toast, reading his morning paper.**

**I finished breakfast and placed my dishes in the sink. I raced back up stairs to my room and slid my feet into my shoes. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45. Grabbing my book bag from my bed and iPhone from my desk, and ran down to the front door and dashed out yelling a 'goodbye' to Kit over my shoulder.**

**I charged down to the ferry, pounding up the plank. I bent over, hands on knees gasping. I looked at my watch. 7:55.**

**_Ha! I turned a twenty minute trip into a ten minute run!_****, I though triumphantly.**

**"Tory, are you alright?" Mr. Blue raised his eyebrows at me.**

**I held up a finger, signaling for him to wait. I was seriously sucking air. I regained some breath and managed, "Yeah," Gasp, "I'm fine!"Gasp, "Just had to...run here."**

**Wow, I was having a serious déja vu moment. I remember almost a year ago Hiram running up to my front step, keeled over and huffing while he tried to tell me Ben had crashed Sewee.**

**Tom, smiled and started the boat. I straightened myself and turned to find a seat. The first thing I noticed was Hi laughing hysterically, and Shelton looking concerned.**

**I rolled my eyes. " I'm fine Shelton, I just ran here. Oh, and Hi? Shut up!"**

**The second thing I noticed was Ben sitting second row, looking like it was taking all his will power not to look at me. I sighed and continued forward. I sat behind Shelton and Hi who were sitting a bench behind Ben. This is great. Three friends and a frienemy. **

**"So," I tried to break the awkward silence. "Are you guys still going to the party Friday?" **

**Hi and Shelton whooped and fist-bumped like the mature boys they were.**

**"Yee-ah boy! I just need to find some cool threads to wear." Hi brushed invisible dirt off his shirt, Shelton laughing.**

**" Yo! Ben! Are you still going?" Shelton piped up. Ben didn't answer at first, then, 'Yeah, whatever."**

**Shelton sat back in his seat again. All the excitement gone. **

**Hi cleared his throat. "So what's the great Alpha Tory wearing to said party?" **

**Shelton looked at me at me a smile on his face. "You needn't worry, Hi. I'm sure Whitney's got her covered."**

**Hi giggled. "I hope she's got a good game plan for Tory's tangle she calls hair! Seriously, Tor! What did you do? Run here?"**

**I shot Hi a glare.**

** "Gee, thanks, Hiram. Just what every girl wants to be told! And yes, actually, I did run here."**

**I ran my fingers through my auburn tangle trying to brush out the newly formed knots as the ferry chugged towards Charleston. In no time, we had all hopped off the ferry and were making our way to school. **

**It was an awkward walk. Hi and Shelton were being their usual dorky selves, but Ben was quiet. That's what was wrong. I mean yeah, Ben was always quiet on our way to school but it was a happy, calm quiet. This was an uncomfortable, tense quiet. I couldn't walk to school like this anymore! **

**When Hi and Shelton were far enough ahead I glided over to Ben. He visibly tensed and his scowl depend.**

**_C'mon Brennan. You've got to talk to him some time!_**

**I took a deep breath. **

**"Ben?" I said softly. **

**He didn't answer me. I expected that but I didn't back down.**

**"Ben, please talk to me!" I was pleading now. **

**Just when I thought this was becoming pointless, Ben suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. He threw his arms up and his face looked pained. As if having to talk to me was physically tearing him apart.**

**"What's left to say, Tory?" It sounded accusing but pained too.**

**I stared him in the eyes. Those deep, dark brown eyes, that had lost that melted chocolate look I always saw and made me feel warm inside. That welcoming look was now replaced with the cold, hard stone others saw. I couldn't deny it any longer. I loved him, but somehow I'd lost him.**

**"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper. I could feel the tears building but I held them back.**

**He shook his head. "So am I, Tory." He said it so bitterly. Like it was a mistake ever meeting me!**

**That did it. That one sentence is what broke the dam holding back my tears. To me it screamed ****_I just don't believe you anymore_****. **

**Hot tears trickled down my face. My sob started mixing in with the words I was trying to say.**

**"Be-hen! I didn't know-ho! H-he sent m-me a mes-sage to-hoo! I swear I-I didn't se-t you u-hup!"**

**By now Shelton and Hi had noticed we weren't with them and turned around to see me sobbing and Ben looking shocked and guilty.**

**"Tory?" Shelton was tugging on his earlobe, and Hi was wide eyed. I shook my head at them wiping away the tears. I marched away from Ben and up the steps of our school. I want straight to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked in the mirror at my red eyes and blotchy cheeks. I pulled a tissue from my bag and gently wiped my face dry. **

**I was just throwing away the crumpled tissue when I heard the sound of snickering behind me. Oh no. I slowly turned around and there in the exit of the bathroom was Madison. Courtney and Ashley were flanking her. They were wearing their designer clothes, make-up flawless, hair styled expertly. All three had matching sneers on their faces.**

**"Aw! Rough morning boat girl?" Madison's voice dripped with mock sympathy. **

**"What do you want, Madison?" I growled. Usually she would flinch and back away, letting Ashley take over but to my surprise she stayed firm and didn't even bat an eyelash!**

**She laughed cruelly. **

**"You don't scare me boat girl! Whatever the hell that was at the breakfast was a fluke. I had too much sun and the florescent lights were getting to me."**

**_Well that explains that. _**

**Ashley piped up. " I see the boat couple doing well. Trouble in paradise, sweetie?" **

**My cheeks burned as the Tripod laughed. They were really starting make my blood boil! Oh shit! I was on the verge of a flare!**

**"Get out my ****_way, Madison_****!" I hissed. I stalked up to her, but she didn't budge Shi-it! Are you serious! ****_Now_**** she regains her bitchy back bone?**

**"Oh-ho! Cute! You think you can scare me into doing what you want. Well let me tell you something, sweetheart. You're life is about to become extremely miserable!"**

**"As if it isn't already? There's nothing you Three Stooges could do to make my life any more like hell than it already is." And with that I gave that bitch a shove in the right direction—the direction being the wall—and marched out of there. I could hear Madison screeching in the bathroom. I quickly rounding the corner before I could— **

**_SNAP!_**

**My knees buckled under me and I landed on the floor. Luckily I had gotten away from the bathroom and was in an empty hallway. **

**I held my head as the fiery pain shot through my body, my head going super nova. After a minute the pain cleared and my senses were running in over drive.**

**_Damn it!_****, I thought. ****_Well at least you've gone this long without a flare incident._**

**It had been a week since I last flared, but we had been practicing then.**

**I dig around in my bag looking for my sunglasses. Just as I found them, the warning bell went off. **

**_Oh, c'mon! Can't I catch a break today?_**

**I jumped up and fast a lightning—quite literally actually—I sped down the hall to my locker. I saw Hi leaning against it. Oh yeah, History.**

**He saw me coming. "Hey are you alright? You were—wait. Are you," He dropped his voice. "****_flaring_****?"**

**"Yes," I squeaked. "I had a run in with the Shanks in the bathroom."**

**"Well, c'mon!" He started dragging me to History.**

**"Wait! I need my—" **

**He shoved my History textbook and binder into my arms.**

**"How did you—?"**

**"Shelton. Now c'mon we're going to be late and I still have to unwolfify you!"**

**We stopped outside the classroom, and Hi started telling me to breath slow and deep. Clear my mind and stuff like that. Admittedly it worked. I stuffed my shades in my bag and we hurried in, seconds before the late bell. **

**I sighed and rested my head in my arms. ****_What an asinine morning._**

**Lunch turned out way better. Bio was awkward though. Jason tried talking to me, " Hey, Tory? Listen I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday a—" **

**I shut him down immediately. I growled at him pretty good too. **

**"Jason, I don't give a damn how ****_sorry_**** you are! You had no freaking business doing that! And FYI, It's not ****_me_**** you should be apologizing to!" **

**He didn't say much after that. Probably playing it safe. Smart boy.**

**When lunch did come I wasn't hungry so I went out to the courtyard and sat under an oak, leaning back against the trunk. I closed my eyes trying to relax and forget everything for a little bit.**

**I sat there for maybe ten minutes before I felt something bump my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, hoping it wasn't Ben. Nope. Shelton. **

**I sighed in relief. "Hey, Shelton! What's up?"**

**He raised his eyebrows. "****_What's up_****? Are you serious? You break down this morning and run off into the school and no one sees you until first period with Hi. I learn from him that you flared due to the run in with the Tripod. You disappear through lunch, and all you say is 'Hey Shelton! What's up?'"**

**Well I suppose when you put it that way it does sound pretty bad," I said.**

**"You think so?" He said bewildered.**

**"Shelton, I'm fine. Really. I was just a little stressed about Tuesday, and I tried talking to Ben." I shrugged. "Wasn't the right time."**

**He stared at my skeptically for a minute before deciding to believe me. He blew out a breath of air.**

**"Alright. If you say you're fine, you're fine. But I think you should know, I really don't believe you."**

**"Figured."**

**"C'mon, we have classes to go to. You ready for science?"**

**"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. Shelton and I had science together today. They were combining the two classes. Fine by me.**

**My day ended way better than it started. When I got home, Kit ordered pizza and rented a movie—****_The Help_****—and after I went to bed early again. Maybe things will go better tomorrow, it is a P.A. day.**

End of flash back

I let out another breath.

_Okay, Tory. Just chill out. Everything will be fine_, I assured myself

I unlocked the stall and walked out, rejoining the guys and Whitney.

"Are you alright, Tory?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Okay. So. Where's Isabelle's store?" I wanted this done and over with.

Whitney beamed. "Follow me!"

Half an hour later I came out in yet another dress. I looked at Hi and Shelton. Shelton was fiddling on his phone, and Hi was playing with his shoelaces.

"Sorry, guys. I know this is painful for you."

Shelton looked up. "Nah, It's fine. I feel more bad for you. Is this how it always is?"

"Yeah, Tor!" Hi. "I think she's dressed you in like twenty-five different dresses!"

I shook my head. "Nope. All my cotillion dresses are a 'surprise' when I get them."

Hi laughed. Shelton looked at the dress I was wearing. It was the one I was looking at earlier, before they came over.

"You know. I actually like that one. It looks nice on you," Shelton said.

Hi stopped laughing and eyed the dress too. "Yeah, Shelton's right, it does look nice."

I smiled. "Thanks guys. I picked it."

The dress I was wearing was white and came just above the knee. The bodice was a bandeau style and had a pale green flower stitched at the bottom on the left. The dress had a thin, overlapping overskirt that gave it a flowing look, so when the wind caught the dress it would blow out behind me gracefully. Also running along the bottom of the bodice was a pale green ribbon to match the flower. It was about two inches in width and sat beautifully on the white fabric.

Whitney came back and dropped the sandals she was carrying.

"Oo! Tory, darling! You look beautiful! Don't you think boys?"

Hi and Shelton reddened a bit but nodded in agreement. I chuckled lightly and turned to Whitney.

"I want to get this one," I told her.

She nodded and called over her shoulder," Izzy! Honey I think we found our dress!"

A moment later a women who must have been Izzy walked came around the corner. She was medium height and an attractive women; her hair was a light caramel brown with a natural wave in it that came just a little past her shoulder. Her eyes were a bright blue with hints of green in them, almost turquoise. She didn't wear a lot of make-up, just some black eyeliner and mascara to define her eyes and baby pink lipstick.

She walked over to me and smiled a warm friendly smile.

"It looks lovely on you!" She looked me up and down and nodded. "This is the one."

"Whitney I sell it to you 60% off." that was quite the bargain considering this dress was $250.

"Oh no Izzy! I was just going to ask to borrow it. I'll return it in mint condition!" Whitney said.

Isabelle placed her hands on her hips. "Whitney, you know as well as I do this dress was _made_ for this girl! Besides, you never know when you might need a dress like this again."

Whitney stuck out her bottom lip in thought. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Alright, Izzy! After all, you do know best when it comes to dresses.! And thank you so much for the price drop! You don't know how much that means to me!"

Isabelle laughed. "Anything for a friend!"

I quickly changed out of the dress and into my clothes. I gave it to Izzy to ring through. Next we were off to get Hi and Shelton's clothes.

Didn't take near as long as it did with me. But it was only because I kept Whitney from butting heads with the boys.

They outfits they got were really good looking. Shelton picked out a light blue V-neck, grey suit vest and black tie. Shelton bought dark wash jeans and a grey plaid fedora. He was going for the modern retro look. Shelton had a pair of new canvas shoes his mom bought him at home that would look great with the outfit. They were a grey shoe with white sole.

Next was Hi who also got a V-neck, only his was light green. He bought a plaid button up that was brown and beige. He chose dark brown board shorts and was planning on wearing flip-flops.

I had already gotten my sandals and, which were a coppery colour. We finished our shopping excurtion and went home with our newly bought looks. I was feeling excited about the dance again as Whitney dropped the guys off at their houses on our way home.

I said goodbye and thanked Whitney for taking us. She smiled hugely again and drove home. I walked inside and showed Kit the dress. He seemed to really like it.

"It's beautiful, honey, it really is! I wish I could've seen what I looked like on you in the store."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kit. You can see what it looks like tomorrow night." I said grabbing the ba and my shoes.

I yawned. "I'm going to go to bed Kit. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Goodnight, honey!" he called after my retreating figure.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was Friday, the dance! And I was actually looking forward to it.


	4. Author's Note

** *Author's Note***

* * *

**I know, I know, I know! Please don't send in the wolves. This is an Authors note. I get that they suck but you need to read this. Seriously. As you read this I am currently finishing chapter four and it should be up either in a while after this note, or tomorrow. We'll see what my choices in life decide. Sleep or write your fanfiction. **

**Also. I may have told some of you to check the chapter of my new crossover. Well don't because I deleted it. I'm re-doing it 'cause it sucked before. But when I it's rewritten and up, it's going to be called Zeroes to Heroes. Look for it. It's a triple crossover. And it has LOTS of POVs. I do apologize to you guys if you don't like POV swaps, but I did it because it pieces the story together. And if you still don't like it, well... tough. **

**Anyway. Sorry about the note. But you needed to know Chapter 4 is on its way. I swear! Don't burn me at the stake just yet! Oh and as a heads up. This is the last chapter! Thought you should know. Now, that's not final. If you guys want an Epilogue, review and give me your thoughts. Key word here being REVIEW! Ok, Me—Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Virals fans! I know. I didn't update when I said I would. But you can blame that on faulty internet. Also, I lied. There are going to be 5 chapters and then the option of an Epilogue. So on with CHAPTER 4! I do plan to make them flare more in this one. Oh and my cross over is still yet to be released, so ya know, keep your eyes open! As usual I do NOT own Virals characters, settings, etc. All rights go to Kathy Reichs.**

* * *

Tory's POV:

I was standing in my room. My dress laid out on my bed. My Mac was up and running, iFollow displayed across the screen.

I had messaged the guys after school when I got home. Asking for a video conference. I had no idea if Ben would even want to talk to me but the dance was tonight so whatever went down between us _really_ needed to be settled. Now.

A beep sounded from my computer. My attention snapped to the screen and I glided over to my desk. I clicked the 'accept chat' button. I sat down as the screen split into thirds. Two on the top, and my screen across the bottom.

Hi appeared in the top left window. He was wearing a bright yellow Hawaiian shirt. It had what looked like Rainbow Macaws perched on tropical branches plastered all over it. I couldn't see his shorts, but I figured it was better I didn't.

"'Sup, Princess," He smirked as he shoved an Oreo in his mouth. Classy.

Next was Shelton. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled. He had a blue polo on and black suspenders attached to jeans went over his shoulders.

"Hey, Tory. What can we do ya for?" He leaned forward in his chat window that was orchestrating the top right portion of my computer screen.

I smiled at them. A part of me curled up in a ball in the back of my mind when I saw Ben wasn't there. I'd been thinking about him non-stop today. Past thoughts slamming me with guilt. I'd always told myself that Ben was not an option. He was a pack member. I convinced myself that if I started giving more attention to one pack mate, the others would feel neglected. I couldn't do that.

But there was one thought that really tore me apart back then. Had I fallen for Ben and it didn't work out, it would tear the pack apart. Amazing how irony works. If Ben and I _had_ been together, Jason's stunt wouldn't have had the same affect, and we'd all be together and happy! Damn my life is confusing sometimes!

I signed, letting out all the tension my thoughts had caused me. I refocused on the guys.

"Well," I started. "We need to clarify when and where we're going to meet each other before we leave."

Shelton nodded. "Well, the docks I guess. Right?"

"You know, this would be easier if Ben were online." Hi snorted, drumming his fingers on his desk.

I immediately looked down. _Yeah. It would've been easier, except he's still mad at me!_

Shelton seemed to notice my inner conflict and shot Hi a look. He seemed to get it and looked guilty.

"I—I mean, I'm sure he's just busy is all," Hi tripped over his words. "It's not your fault or anything, Tory! You didn't know about the set-up, an—and, I mean, It's not like he can avoid you forever"

Hi's eyes suddenly widened as Shelton face-palmed.

"That's not—I mean, yes! No!—Oh! I'm just gonna shut up." He wiped the sweat from his brow and sunk into his chair.

I stifled a laugh. Leave it to Hi's stupidity to brighten the atmosphere.

Shelton rolled his eyes. "Well, Hi. If you done blowing your own battle ship out of the water." He looked pointedly at Hi, who just sunk lower. This time I did laugh.

Smiling, Shelton continued. "I think we should all meet at your house, Tor. Maybe 6:15? Then we can all head down to the docks together."

I nodded. "Yeah! Sounds like a plan! I think—"

I never finished my sentence because my screen suddenly spat out a fourth video window. And there in all his brooding glory was Ben Blue.

"Ben," I breathed.

He gave me a curt nod.

I couldn't help but look at him. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt, and I figured a pair of board shorts.

"Dude! Nice of you to join the party! Hey-ey Yeah! Yeah! Don't stop the paaarrrttyy!" Hi started doing some dance as he sang Pitbull's chorus.

"Yo, Blue! Where have you been!" Shelton.

"At my house. So what are we doing?" Ben Blue. Tough. Cold. Straight to the point. Man of many words, that one.

"Well, Benjamin," Ben clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened at the mention of his name. He hates his full name. Hi, after noticing the change, wasted no time filling him in.

"So we're meeting around 6:15 at Tory's first then heading to the docks. Okay? Okay."

Ben cracked a smirk. Haven't seen one of those in a while. "Yeah, okay, Thick Burger."

I smiled at Hi's stupid nickname Ben gave him. Hi just pouted. He opened his mouth to give some retort when his mother, Ruth's, voice broke through the background.

"_Oh bubby! Dinner for my growing boy!_"

Hi's head dramatically slammed down on his desk and he lay motionless. Shelton, and I were in hysterics. I noticed Ben chuckling too. Things are starting to look better.

Hi, with his head still on his desk, raised a finger. "Does she _have_ to call me that?" He mumbled. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later."

And with that he picked himself up and a second later his screen disappeared.

"Yeah, I have to go get ready. See you guys!" Shelton said while wiping his eyes. He gave us a salute before his screen went dark.

It was just me and Ben.

"So...um..." I trailed off. Awkward silence filled the air.

Ben was looking anywhere but at the computer. I sighed. He looked up through the tops of his eyes. I stared back at him.

"Ben,"

"Yeah," Hesitant. That's new for Moody Mr. Blue.

"Ben, look... Are we cool? Because I don't want you mad at me anymore. It sucks and you're one of my _best_ friends. I miss talking to you—even if I did most of the talking." I smiled, noticing Ben's mouth quirk a little.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall messily down again. He let out a sigh and looked at me again.

The silence was excruciating. Mentally, I groaned in relief when he finally decided to speak to me.

"You know, Tor?" A shadow of a smirk was making its way onto his cute features. "You make being mad at you quite a chore."

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and laughed. Ben's famous smirk was now visible.

"For a second there I thought I was going to have to beg." I joked.

Ben shook his head. "I'll see you tonight, Tory."

My heart sped up at that. I quickly said goodbye to Ben and closed the video chat as the burn started to spread across my face.

_Oh, God, I hope he didn't see that!_

I groaned loudly as I felt the flare race through my veins. I peeled my eyes open and looked in my mirror.

I huffed. _Shit._

* * *

Ben's POV:** (Ha! Didn't see that coming did you?!)**

I shut down the computer and sighed, releasing all the tension of the past week. I couldn't help but smile as the image of a flustered and blushing Tory filled my mind. I knew she rushed that goodbye so I wouldn't notice, but I did. She's cute when she freaks out like that. It felt good to be on good terms with Tory again, even if the ice was still a little thin.

I felt really bad for the past week. _Twice_ I made Tory cry. Considering I've had a crush on her since the day she first showed up on Morris, I really haven't done a great job of showing I care. I know I've pissed Tory off every time I've acted like a jerk at the mention of that asshat _Jason_. But I can't help it. I remember catching the look on his face when Tory came to Bolton for the first time. His stupid silver-spoon fed mouth hit the floor as she walked through the doors.

Tory really is beautiful, and I know she doesn't know it. She has natural beauty. She doesn't need the make-up, clothes, or money the snobby twits at our school need to look good. Hell, she only ever wears tank tops, shorts, and converse when she comes down to the bunker, yet she still manages to blow my mind! It's all I can do to keep my mouth from falling open.

Everyone wonders why I'm so quiet. I used to talk all the time; voicing smartass comments and not giving a damn what anyone thought. But when Tory showed up, flaunting her perfect self down the docks, I stopped making myself heard. I felt I was going to say something stupid and blow any kind of chance with her out of the water.

Shelton and Hi noticed the change from my usual personality right away. Although, Shelton never outwardly said anything. Just gave me weird looks from time to time. Hi on the other hand had no problem with hitting the matter head on. Yeah, that's Thick Burger. Blunt and _attention grabbing_.

He called me out in front of my _dad_! I still remember the conversation we had that night at dinner.

_"Ben, are you okay, son?"Dad asked._

_"Yeah. Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him ._

_He smiled dryly at me. "No reason. It's just Hiram—uh, _noticed_ you were acting weird?" He asked the last part as a question. Great._

_"Dad, I'm fine."I replied a bit irritated._

_"You know I know that you're behavior as been funny right? I'm your father. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"_

_Shit._

_"Well..." I trailed off letting it imply._

_"Well..." He mimicked my voice. Real mature, dad. "I guess you thought wrong my boy."_

_I sighed. This is going nowhere._

_"Does it have something to do with the new _girl_ on the island?" My jerk dad had a smirk painted on his face!_

_"No!" Oops. Said that a little too fast. My cheeks were burning and my eyes darted to the pork chops sitting in front of me._

_My dad laughed. "So. You've got it bad for the Brennan girl, huh? I think her name is Tory."_

_"Dad!" My hands shot up in the "What the heck" pose._

_Dad waved a hand at me. "Alright, alright. Down boy!" My face burned deeper. He pointed his fork at me with a smile._

_"You going to tell her?"_

_"Uh—No! She just moved her. How creepy would that be? 'Hi welcome to Morris! I'm Ben and I have this _huge_ crush on you!' Really dad?"_

_He shook his head, _laughing_ mind you, and went back to pulling apart his pork_.

I shook my head. I love my dad and all, but really? Who needs that?

I got up and walked over to my closet. Inside I found my clothes with a Post-it note stuck to the shirt. The swirly pen strokes that was my mother's writing said:

_Ben,_

_Your clothes are all here and your shoes are in a blue box on your shelf. As an afterthought I went out and bought some Axe for you. That should be sitting next to your sunglasses on your dresser._

I looked up and there was the bottle perched next to the shades. I smirked and read the rest of the note.

_Please do something with your hair sweetie_—I snorted. As if!—_That should be everything. Have fun._

_-Mom_

I crumpled the note, tossing it in the wastebasket. I pulled down the box. inside were the lace-up canvas shoes I got. They were black with a white sole and white laces.

I grabbed the shirt which was a black V-neck. My usual colour choice. The shorts I bought while out with mom were beige board shorts.

I quickly changed into the shorts and stripped off the blue T-shirt I had on, exchanging it for the V-neck. I grabbed the Axe bottle and put some on while slipping my feet into my shoes. I put the Axe down and grabbed my sunglasses.

I was about to put then on my head when I remembered my mom's request to do something with my hair.

_Alright_, I thought. _I'll brush it. That's something._

I ran a comb through my mop of raven black hair. It looked too neat so using my fingers I tousled it, messing it up a little. There. I'd deem that as styled.

As I left my room I stuffed _Sewee's_ keys in my pocket and snatched my leather jacket with the hood—I think it was polyester—and headed down stairs.

I went to the kitchen and found dad made dinner already. He himself was already gone to make his trips on the ferry.

I looked in the pot. Chili. Thank you dad! I scooped some into a bowl, took some bread and sat down. Dad's chili is the best! No contest. I remember as a kid helping him dice tomatoes or stirring the beans into it. My dad was fun to hang out with, still is.

I finished and placed the dishes in the sink. I checked the clock. 5:45. The dance was at seven and it'd take a bit to get out there. better leave now.

I put my jacket on and headed out the door.

* * *

Hi's POV:

Oh finally! Sweet freedom! I thought my mom was _never_ going to let me leave! Picture after picture. Geez! Was it Prom?

I was showered, dressed, fed and ready to go!

I walked out my front door and locked it behind me. I make my way down to Tory's. Luckily I live only a couple houses down. Yes tonight was cooler than it's ever been, but that doesn't mean I can't break a sweat. I'm Hiram Stolowitzski. I _always_ break a sweat.

I saw Shelton coming out his door too. I had texted him a little while ago. He had just finished dinner and was cleaning up around the time I was.

I saw him stop and turn around, then Ben was with him. I stopped and waited for them .

Shelton clapped me on the back as they approached.

"Hey, man! Thanks for waiting." Shelton said as his stride fell in sync with mine.

"No problemo! 'Sup Ben." I said.

Ben nodded his head. "Hey." He eyed me up and down. "You look different. Less bright and flashy."

I scoffed, mock-offended. "Well we can't have that! Just a second—I'll go get some glow sticks and shove 'em in my boxers!"

Shelton laughed. "Yeah. Please don't. Now c'mon. We have to be proper gentlemen," He eyed me pointedly and I smiled innocently. "and show up on time for Tory."

We were all laughing as we walked up the steps.

* * *

Tory's POV:

I was in my room. The usual start to the nightmare in full swing. _Dress up time_.

Whitney had had me up here for _three freaking hours_! If this is how long it takes to get dressed, do your hair and apply make-up, I can only imagine what time she gets up in the mornings.

After an early dinner, Whitney had unceremoniously dragged me up the stairs and shoved me into the bathroom. She ordered—sorry, _asked_ me to get a shower and wash my hair so she could style it.

After towel drying myself I pulled out the hairdryer and got to work. It took me a bit to brush out the knots once my hair was dry but I managed.

I wrapped the towel around me once again and marched into my room. I was promptly instructed to get into the dress and put my shoes on, then Whitney would do my hair.

_Blargh!_

I stepped into the dress, zipping it up. I tied the green ribbon into a small bow letting the tendrils hang low.

I slid the sandals on and called Whitney back in. She came in with a _curling iron_. What the hell did she plan to do with _that_?

I soon got my answer.

half an hour later I stood in front of the mirror staring at my auburn hair now in ringlets. Whitney had probably sprayed me with half the can of hairspray. Admittedly it looked really nice. I had a green ribbon, matching the one on my dress, in my hair.

Whitney had tied it so it held the hair back from my face but let my bangs hang in front. She had straightened them and swept them to the side.

I quickly ran to my room and scooped up the small white hand bag Whitney gave me. I through in my phone, sunglasses, and a lip balm 'cause you never know, and dashed down stairs.

The doorbell rang and Kit went to answer it. From the living room I could hear the conversation.

"Hello boys." Kit.

"Evening Mr. Howard." Shelton.

"Is Tory ready to rock 'n roll?" Hi.

A chuckle from Kit then, "Yes, I believe so. Would you boys like to come in."

"Yes, thank you, sir." Surprisingly, Ben.

A minute later the four of them strolled into the living room, and I don't know which one of the boys' mouths dropped the farthest.

Shelton was wide eyed, mouth slightly open and tugging his earlobe. Hi was shuffling his feet, eyes wide like Shelton but trying not to stare. His mouth would open like he was going to say something then he'd shut it just as fast. Ben looked calm but I saw his jaw tighten and his dark eyes light up.

None of them had ever really seen me dressed up before. They always got tomboy Tory, dressed in converse, shorts and tank tops.

Their staring was making me uncomfortable, so I did the reasonable thing. I spouted off some witty comment.

"Well if you're done ogling, can we go?" I smirked.

They all turned a different shade of pink before tripping over themselves to get out the door.

I laughed as I waved goodbye to Kit. On my way I grabbed the water bottle and small package next to it off the table and followed my band of doofuses out the door.

Out on the step I grabbed Hi's shoulder, stopping his mid stride. He gave me a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"Here," I said holding out the water bottle and package. He took it looking even more confused.

"What is this, and what is it for?" He looked at me, an eyebrow arched.

I smiled sweetly before replying. " It's a Gravol. Because I don't think Bolton would appreciate a glimpse of the Heaving Hi show."

Hi smiled sheepishly as Shelton and Ben howled with laughter.

"Thanks," He said and downed a pill, drinking half the bottle too.

After that we made our way to the docks where Sewee waited and boarded. I sat next to Ben in the boat, Hi and Shelton in back. Ben started Sewee's engine and we motored off to Cole Island.

**Again, 5 chapters. This isn't over yet! And please tell me if you want an Epilogue. I will do it only if you guys want it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I have to apologize because I screwed up royally. I meant to make the party happen on Folly Beach because Cole Island is an industrial island. I am sorry. Please bear with me, and just pretend it's Folly. Again I'm sorry for any confusion. I feel like an idiot, but anyway. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Virals character, settings, etc. all rights go to Kathy Reichs.**

Tory's POV:

Ben moored _Sewee_ at the docks and we all piled out. Hi and Shelton jumping over the rail and dashing off ahead. Ben swiftly climbed out and offered me a hand.

To say I was surprised would be an accurate statement. Nonetheless, I took his extended hand with a smile and we walked down the docks to the party area.

The designated stretch of beach, I had to say, looked amazing. The dance floor was one of those portable fold-up floors that looked to be twenty by twenty-five feet. Posts were set up at each corner with strings of garden lights connecting them. White, plum purple and pale green streamers were wrapped around the posts and hanging from the buffet tables that were set off to the side.

Girls and boys sat at tables with their dates. The tables were positioned around the floor, and were decorated in white cloth with purple flower center pieces. I don't know who organized the dance, but I've got to give them props!

I scanned the crowd as the boys and I walked up. Most of the girls were in sundresses or beach dresses, others in long flowing shirts. The lengths of the material they wore varied. I caught sight of a few mini-skirts, or _way_ above the knee dresses.

I rolled my eyes. Typical rich girl shanks. Speaking of shanks.

The Tripod of Shank saw us and smirked. I knew I was in for a confrontation but as long as the guys were around, they were less likely to strike. Not to mention they probably weren't too eager to start another banter with me after the last time.

We walked to a small table collecting the admission fee . It was set up in front of a banner that said _Welcome!_ The money went to a charity helping the homeless. It was five dollars each, and soon enough we were in.

"We should get a table before we attract too much attention." Hi said, motioning to the eyes that were starting to settle on us.

"Yeah, let's get one at the back." I suggested.

The boys nodded and we drifted over to an unoccupied table sitting further back.

Shelton grabbed for his earlobe. "Well we survived the donation table. Dang! My nerves are so freaking jumpy! I just hope I don't...you know—" his voice dropped. "—_flare_."

I smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, Shelton. We don't have to stay long. Hi wanted to head to Loggerhead after anyway. Two hours tops and we're home free."

Hi fist-pumped the air. "Time to get my party animal on."

"Let's not get carried away now." Shelton said.

Hi pointed a finger a Shelton, "You're cramping my style, man."

Shelton's turn to grin. "You mean the sense of style you just acquired yesterday?"

Hi frowned, then his stomach growled. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go raid the food table. I'm starved! Look at me! I'm withering away over here!"

Ben gave him a weird look. "Didn't you just eat dinner, like, half an hour ago?"

Blank stare. "And your point is?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"I'll come with you, Hi." I said.

"Oh, meesa thank you very much, Senator Amidala!" Nasally voice. Dork. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the buffet.

We started filling plates for ourselves and I grabbed some napkins as we walked back to the table.

"Okay, your turn." I said to Shelton and Ben, shooting a thumb in the food tables' direction.

They got up and left, returning a few minutes later with plates stacked high. Ben was balancing two cups. Shelton set the two he was carrying down in front of Hi and himself.

"Here you are, m'Lady." Ben said.

I smiled at him as I took the cup. "Why thank you, sir!"

We ate, joked and laughed, all in all having a great time. At one point Hi said some joke that made Shelton spray his drink all over Hi. The two wandered off in search of a bathroom. Ben left momentarily to refill the cups, so I was left on my own.

I decided to walk down to the dock and away from the noisy crowd of partying classmates. That was my first mistake.

I stood facing the water, a light sea breeze ran through my hair and pulled at my dress. I was at peace until my pampered nightmare showed up. My back was to them so I never saw them coming. Mistake number two.

"Well, look who showed up." A nasally high-pitched voice chided from behind me.

My eyes slid closed and I huffed at my own stupidity. I turned around and there was the Tripod.

Madison was wearing an all pink floor-length tie-dyed sundress. Ashley and Courtney were wearing identical dresses but Ashley's was a lavender purple while Courtney's was aquamarine. Like their matching dresses, all three's faces were twisted into sneers.

My right hand found my hip and I kept my tone even. "Back for more I see. What? Didn't get enough the first time?"

I wasn't afraid of these twits anymore. Why should I be, they were nothing but scared little girls shielded by Dior!

Madison glowered at me. "You listen hear you little red-haired imp! You may have gotten lucky one time—"

"—In other words; hung your sorry ass out to dry—"

Madison turned a bright shade of red. "—But you're not going to get away with it this time. There's no one to impress _here_" She spread here arms gesturing to the lonely docks.

I smiled sweetly. "So you learned something. Was it perhaps, make sure you're going to win before you draw a crowd?"

I knew I was pushing it but the look on Madison's face was so worth it.

"Why don't you just go back to your little insignificant island? Spare us the sight of the like of _you_ and the rest of your island hicks!" She hissed.

"Um—I'm pretty sure you sought me out. Seriously, stalker much? Maddy, it's really not that hard to find a descent hobby." I shook my head in dismay.

Madison's groupies, noticing their leader needed saving, jumped right in.

"That's rich coming from the girl who constantly shows her face at cotillion events." Well played.

"Ah yes. Where we're supposed to be learning the fundamentals; etiquette, respect, etcetera," I shot back. " When in fact all I've learned is how far the debs checkbooks stretch, and what's new on the runway. You're right; why do I hang around you caviar-stuffed elitists?"

" Wait—Hold on," Courtney looked utterly confused. "There's fundamentals to stuffing caviar?"

Madison rolled her eyes, fuming. "Cute, Tory. But let's face it, your completely out of your league. What's the best you can score at Bolton?"

I smiled._ Way to walk yourself into it Madison._

"How about that nice ninety-seven percent I scored an that final exam last term. Oh, by the way. How's that tutor working out for you?"

I didn't need my flare to know what Madison and her friends were feeling. Her cool factor was gone. She stalked up to me, looking about ready to take my head off.

She suddenly smiled menacingly sweet. " You know, hon. That dress might've looked nice if it wasn't for that horrid salt water stain."

"_Excuse me_?" Of course I looked down like the idiot I am. "I don't see a—"

Madison's arms shot out, cutting off my sentence. My arms wind milled. Desperate to not crash into the water behind me. I clawed desperately at the railing, just catching it.

I pulled myself onto the dock. The Tripod laughed but looked disappointed I hadn't gone for a swim.

"Hey, what the heck is going on!" A new voice joined the mix.

I groaned inwardly.

Jason came running down the dock. Madison visibly paled. Shooting me an icy glare, that of which I happily returned, she sauntered up to Jason.

"Nothing. We were just leaving." She took a seductive step towards Jason who looked like he might blow chunks. " I'll be near the dance floor if you need me."

With a flip of her hair she sashayed back to the party. Ashley and Courtney right behind.

Jason turned to me and walked closer. He was dressed in a plum purple V-neck with white khakis and sandals. I spun around. Not wanting to engage in conversation with him.

"Aw come on, Tory. Can we just talk?" He laid a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Remaining silent.

He huffed and grabbed my arm, spinning me around. I scowled at him. In the back of my head I was screaming, _what if Ben shows up?!_ _I'm screwed!_

"Tory, I'm sorry I set you up! It was so incredibly stupid! I was jealous, and just wanted you to notice me. I really do like you, Tory. There's not a girl out there like you! I'm sorry." His face was pleading, but I was _not _getting suckered in.

"Jason, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. And after what you pulled you really think I'm going to just turn around smiling and forgiving and _fall into your arms_?!" I was beyond annoyed. Jason was nice, but dense at the best of times.

His voice dropped just above a whisper. "No, but maybe you can forgive me for this."

I started to say, "What are you—"

But was swiftly cut off—for the second time tonight—by Jason pressing his lips down on mine! He wasn't a bad kisser, but that didn't make it enjoyable.

I got my hands on his chest and pushed, a little harder than usual.

_Oh frick!_

I broke the lip lock. And probably Jason's ribs too. He stumbled back a little dazed.

"The hell was _that_?!" I spat.

**SNAP!**

I squeezed my eyes shut as the flare raced through me. Triggered by my anger.

_No, no, no_!

My sunglasses were back at the table. Terrific. I looked up through squinting eyes. Jason had steadied himself, brushing off his shirt.

"You can't honestly tell me you felt nothing, Tor." He said.

"Uh—yeah, actually I can. I can also tell you you're wrong on a second count too." I was venting steam. I was turned away from him so as not to expose my golden irises.

Jason cocked his head, I could suddenly smell the confusion he felt. With my flare burning strong I also caught a whiff of his disappointment and the hopefulness that flashed through him. I also heard something, behind Jason. Movement. I couldn't quite make out what it was. It sounded like someone running towards the dock. I pushed it away and focused back on Jason.

"You were wrong about Ben." I didn't need to see him to know his expression darkened. " I do like him. Actually, _more_ than just _like him_."

Jason leaped forward. Standing in front of me he tried to make me to face him.

_Not a snowballs chance in hell!_

"Why?! What makes him better than me?" He demanded.

I heard feet pound the dock. _Close_. _Really close_. I didn't have time to open my mouth before Jason was yanked away.

"Well, for starters, I can beat the shit out of your meat-filled head pretty damn easily. And I'm actually there when she needs me to be. Kind of like now."

I opened my eyes for a second to catch sight of Ben's fist slamming into Jason's jaw.

Before things could escalate, I jumped between the two. Placing a restraining hand on Ben's chest. He had his sunglasses on. He was flaring.

_Ouch. Jason's going to feel that in the morning._

Ben placed my own pair in my hands. I quickly put them on. Looked at a staggering Jason.

"Just leave" I hissed.

He didn't need to be told twice. He stomped back to beach, cradling his bruised jaw.

"I can't leave you alone for three minutes?" Ben asked. Was that playfulness in his voice?

"You—you're not _mad_?!" I asked a little shocked. I'd been expecting anger, another silent treatment.

He lifted the dark lenses. Golden eyes pierced through the fading sunlight. He smirked at me.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what" Like a stunned fool.

Ben rolled his eyes but the smile that was forming never wavered. "You know...about..._liking me_?"

My face started to burn.

_Well, he did just save my butt from Jason. Might as well._

I looked up at him, face red. Breathing deeply I stepped closer pushing my shades off my face. Arms snaking up and around his neck and standing on tip-toe, I leaned in close. My golden irises bore into his, never breaking contact.

"Yes," I whispered, then smiled. "But it's more like _love_ you."

Ben grinned as his head bent down and closed the gap between us.

I felt my flare burn with renewed energy. At that moment everything around me but Ben faded away. I was only focused on one thing.

I was _kissing_ Benjamin Blue.

The flare made the experience even better. My mouth worked with his as we deepened the kiss. His lips weren't perfectly soft, but slightly chapped and tasted like the ocean from being out on _Sewee_ all the time. His arms wrapped securely around me. I could feel every muscle tense or ripple under his skin. I couldn't help but melt in the warmth and safety of his grasp. His fingers traced circles on the small of my back shooting sparks up my spine. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair pulling him closer.

Kissing Ben was an amazing feeling! Like walking on freaking air! He blew Jason clean out of the water! With both our flares burning strong, we didn't break for air until eight minutes later. Ben broke the kiss and caressed my cheek with one hand, the other pressing me gently against him.

"I have wanted to do that since the day you first came to Morris." He whispered softly.

I tucked my head under his chin and smiled. Listening to the steady beat of his heart. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

I realized I had loved Ben for much longer than the past couple days. I had started really crushing on him around the time we first became Virals.

"I love you." I mumbled into the soft fabric of his shirt.

Hi kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

We walked back hand in hand and joined Hi and Shelton.

"Where were you guys?" Shelton asked. "Seriously, you just disappear, then suddenly—" He cut himself off at the sight of our intertwined hands.

"_Oh_..." He smiled deviously at Ben who sent him a half-hearted glare.

"What the fudge bunnies is '_Oh_' supposed to mean?! Could someo—_Oof_!" Hi got ribbed by Shelton. "What the heck was that—_Oh_!" Hi's eyes widened as he looked at us more closely and a smirk crept onto his face.

_Holy crap, their slow!_

Ben rolled his eyes and walked away, pulling me in the direction of the dance floor. He pulled me close and his hands rested on my waist, mine on his shoulders. Avril Lavigne's _If I Could Say What I Want To Say_ started playing.

_How fitting_, I thought and smiled up at Ben.

I rested my head on Ben's chest as the song rang out over the dance floor.

We all left a while later to Loggerhead and just sat peacefully under the stars. There were thousands out tonight. Hi and Shelton had moved further down the beach and were having a sand fight. I was sitting in Ben's lap, head resting on his shoulder, his arm around me. He was pointing out different constellations. I smiled to myself.

_What a perfect end to a terrible week_, I thought and closed my eyes.

**What do you think? Touching or slightly cheesy. I was going for touching. But hey, that's just me. Remember to review. *AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE!* Seriously. I've gotten a few thumbs up, but I'm going to need more. If I can get at least 10 more I'll do it. But review people! Oh and I changed my name. I'm now Virals6SharpShooter. Nickname, V6. Just so ya know. Okay, write you later!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hi everybody! After all the great reviews and epilogue requests, I wanted to say thank you and congrats because I got the numbers I wanted! So here's your epilogue! I hope you like it—I'll be sure to keep it as epilogue-y as possible. Meaning, It'll probably be nice and short. DISCLAIMER: As per usual, I own nothing of the Virals. All rights go to Kathy Reichs.**

* * *

Tory's POV:

"Cooper!"

A blur of grey shot from the kitchen and halted at my feet. I bent down and scratched the rambunctious wolfdog behind the ears. Coop cocked his head to the side, loving the attention. I laughed at his cuteness.

"Now, Coop," I mock-scolded. "You know you're not allowed in the kitchen when Kit's making breakfast."

I left Coop and took a seat at the table as Kit set a plate of eggs and waffles in front of me.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Kit said, sitting down with a mug of coffee. I myself poured a glass of milk.

"Morning, Kit. You're not rushed this morning. Pretty laid-back at LIRI I take it?" I said shoving egg whites into my mouth.

"Yup, but I will be working late tonight. So no Secret Service meetings, house parties or _boys_ in this house." He eyed me thoughtfully.

I snorted. First off, ever since Kit learned of our wild adventures—minus the Virals part of course—he'd never quite looked at me in the same light. I knew he was proud but there was always that flash of fearful respect. I suppose it would be a shock to learn your fourteen-year-old daughter tracked down the lost treasure of Anne Bonny.

Second, who the hell did he think I knew to invite over for a house party. The only people that liked me were the guys who all lived on the island too. Which leads me to the third point: his emphasis on the _no boys_ was a hoot. I knew he wasn't comfortable with my only friends being males, but come on! They were trust worthy. Hell, I was _dating_ one of them.

"Yeah, I know." At that moment my phone vibrated, signaling a text message. I pulled it out of my pocket and skimmed the screen. I looked back up at Kit.

"It's Hi. He wants to know if I'm aloud to hang out." My voice was hesitant, almost edgy. I had been sentenced to a somewhat house arrest. Although Kit had relaxed his grip on my short leash after a lot of moping and depressed looks from me. Seriously, he needs to buy parenting books. But hey, it's not like I'm about to go suggesting it anytime soon.

Kit set down his coffee mug and looked out the kitchen window, thinking. He turned to me and gave me a wry smile. "You aren't planning World War Three are you?"

I laughed for real. "No, Kit. Just hanging out."

"Alright, but I don't want you leaving the island. On Morris at all times."

"Deal!" I said smiling.

He looked at his watch. "I've got to go. I'll call later to check in on you if I can. Keep your cellphone on you."

"Will do."

Kit threw back the rest of his coffee, kissed the top of my head and strolled out the door, petting Coop on his way. I quickly typed out a reply to Hiram and finished my breakfast, tossing the dishes in the sink. I brushed my teeth, slipped a swimsuit on, gathering my hair into a messy bun and sped towards the door. Coop on my heels. I flung it open and leaped back in surprise. Ben was standing on my front step, a grin on his handsome face.

Coop launched out the door before I closed it, greeted Ben and raced on ahead as I stepped toward Ben. His arms reached out and snaked around my waist. He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning, beautiful."

My face flushed. I wasn't entirely used to getting greetings like this from Ben yet. As adorable as they were.

I stood on tip-toes and lightly pecked his lips. "Good morning. I think we're meeting at the bunker today. But I'm not allowed off the island."

Ben nodded then crashed his lips on mine, striking up a passionate lip-lock. Well someone was clearly not satisfied with a light peck. I smiled into the kiss, my hands laid gently on his muscular chest. We'd been dating officially since Friday, two days ago. We got together at the dance.

We broke apart and Ben wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We made our way to our secret hangout where Hi and Shelton were undoubtedly waiting. It was a bit of a hike to get there but I didn't mind, it was time spent with Ben. Coop would occasionally barge out of the bushes then disappear again, as it to confirm that we were still following.

* * *

As we neared the bunker I saw Coop's tail flick and disappear into the entrance. Ben and I smiled, silently counting down.

_3,2,1—_"Ahhh! Wolfdog attack!"

We burst out laughing as we ducked into the entrance. Coop was sitting on a sprawled out Hiram. A triumphant look spread across his snout.

"Coop, off!" I laughed. Coop jumped off and plopped onto his dog bed.

"Thank you." Hi said sitting up and shaking his head.

Shelton wiped his glasses. "Took you a while to get here. Hit some detours on the way?"

Hi threw his head back laughing like mad. "Ben and Tory sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes—!"

"Shut up Hi!" I hissed. Then cleared my throat. "So what are your big plans for today? " I asked.

Hi smiled and paused for dramatic effect—which really pissed me off when he did that—and cried, "Swimming!"

Shocker.

I rolled my eyes and walked outside with the guys. The boys pulled off their shirts and shoes running for the water. I peeled off my T-shirt and short-shorts, sliding my feet from my flip-flops. I jogged down to the water, wading out to my waist. Two arms circled my body. Hugging me from behind. I smiled at Ben.

"PDA!" Hi screamed. "My eyes! They burn!"

He fell back dramatically in the water, floundering. Ben released his grip and went after Hi, lunging all his weight onto him. We continued on through the entire afternoon, laughing and messing around in the water. Eventually we got out and sun-dried on the beach.

Kit called checking my where-a-bouts and other general stuff. He had to leave to tend to an unfortunate turtle who'd been injured on a crab trap.

We lounged on the beach Shelton and Hi wrestling with Coop, me happily leaning against Ben. Eventually Shelton's mom texted him to help her with some algae sample or something before she started on their dinner. Hi left shortly after, saying his mom was planning to drag him off to temple to make up for missed visits.

It was just Ben and me. I would have invited him over but decided I should follow Kit's wishes for once. Even if that meant denying your boyfriend some quality time in your conveniently vacant house. But Ben found a loop hole I couldn't turn down.

"Your dad said no boys in _this_ house. Meaning your house. He said nothing about you going over to mine." He leaned down but stayed just out of reach. Teasing.

Jerk. But a cute jerk!

I nodded my head and smiled as we walked back together, hand in hand.

* * *

Marching up the steps, he pushed through the door and I heard his dad call from the kitchen.

"Ben, you home?"

"Yeah, dad!"

"Great! What do you want for dinner?"

Ben thought about it, shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it is make extra, Tory's joining us!"

There was silence, then Tom Blue's head popped out around the door frame grinning.

"Oh! Hey, Tory! Well dinners ready regardless with plenty to go around. So, Ben, looks like your options have been cut." His voice was friendly and joking but his eyes landed on Ben suspiciously. I'd never been invited over for dinner before so he must have wondered what was up. Ben shot his dad a _give-me-a-second_ look and lead me to the living room. Huh. Guess it slipped Ben's mind to tell his dad we were dating. Oh well, I hadn't told Kit yet either. Haven't found the right time yet.

"Wait here a minute." He said kissing my forehead.

I sat back and looked around the living room. It was cozy looking. I stood and walked over to a shelf holding photo. I looked at one and laughed quietly to myself. It was Ben when was maybe six grinning at the camera holding a two-foot bass. His mom, Myra Blue, was crouched down behind him, smiling at her son. It was cute to say the least. I don't think I'd ever seen Ben smile like that except for when... he looked at me.

I heard feet in the hallway and sat back down on the couch as Ben and his dad walked in. Ben looked a little red. Wonder what they had talked about.

* * *

Ben's POV:

We had spent all day at the beach near the bunker. Not that I minded, we usually did anyway, and it had been fun. I practically had a heart attack when Tory sat down next to me, leaning on me as we dried off. She was everything a guy wanted and she was mine! I had gotten an absolute thrill when I woke up the morning after the party, looked in the mirror and was able to declare Tory was now officially _my girlfriend_!

I still remember her falling asleep in my lap that night out on Loggerhead while we sat under the stars. Or that sense of victory after kicking Jason's ass and hearing Tory admit she loved me too.

I really didn't want to leave that beach but Hi and Shelton had already left and it was moving into the evening hours. I kind of stung when Tory said Kit wouldn't let her have anyone over. Specifically boys. Meaning _me_. I know Tory hasn't told Kit about our relationship, but then I haven't told my dad yet either. We'd been dating officially as of Friday. Two beautiful days ago.

Oh well.

Then I got an idea. If I couldn't go with Tory, then maybe Tory could come with me. Yeah I know this 'looking for a loop holes' attitude could cause some problems between me and Kit as far as getting his permission to date his daughter went, but I didn't plan on doing it all the time. Just in certain situations such as this one, where it involves Tory being home alone and me not being allowed to go over to see her.

"Your dad said no boys in _this_ house. Meaning your house. He said nothing about you going over to mine." I leaned in to her lips but stopped just before they touched. I was totally teasing her, and by the irritated, almost pleading look in her eyes, it was working!

She nodded as a smile broke out across her face, clearly pleased with my suggestion. So I took her hand and we walked back to my place. I opened the door and my old man, who was in the kitchen called out to me.

"Ben, you home?"

"Yeah, dad!" I hollered back.

"Great! What do you want for dinner?" Came his reply.

I gave it some thought, and came up with nothing. "I don't know," I called. "But whatever it is make extra, Tory's joining us!"

There was silence. I slightly winced.

_Shit! Dad's as laid back as mud but how's he going feel about me springing 'I've got a girlfriend!' on him?_

Quite well actually.

The old man's head popped out from the kitchen and he grinned. Although he was also eyeing me funny, he kept his tone light and joking.

"Oh! Hey, Tory! Well dinners ready regardless, with plenty to go around. So, Ben, looks like your options have been cut." He said. Look still in place.

I knew that look. He didn't know what was up, but he suspected something. And if his suspicions were right, I was in for those stupid 'You Have A Girlfriend' jokes he's supposed to say to make you extremely uncomfortable just so he gets a good laugh at your expense. Well as least it was my dad and not mom. Oh God, I'd die if she started commenting. It'd be squeals and giggles, and embarrassing mom comments. Like I need that!

I locked eyes with my dad, silently telling him I'd just be a minute. He nodded and disappeared.

I walked Tory to the living room, sitting her on the couch.

"Wait here a minute." I said and kissed her softly on the forehead. Man, I liked doing that!

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Dad was waiting with his arms crossed, a cocky grin on his face. He pretended to brush some dirt off his shirt.

"So," He started casually. And it begins. "I see Tory's here. Have a chat with her lately?"

Oh he's good. I narrowed my eyes at him chewing my bottom lip.

"You can cut the crap now." I said evenly.

He laughed at this. "Looks like Benji's got a girlfriend."

I scowled. I _hated_ nicknames. Especially that one. Although, thinking about it, if Tory called me that I'd probably think it was cute. But _only_ from her.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dad. So please, try not to blow it for me."

"What are you talking about? I'm hip!"

I pinched the bride of my nose. "If you were _hip_," I fought the urge to laugh. "You'd know nobody says _hip_ anymore."

He laughed turning back to the stove. I stole a peek over his shoulder. Penne and chicken. Sweet. I started for the door, dad following behind.

Suddenly he whispered in my ear teasingly, "You going kiss her now?!"

He laughed silently as I turned a bright shade of red. I rounded the corner and saw Tory moving back to the couch. I took a quick glance in the direction she'd come from and saw the shelf with my kid photos on them. The most prominent one being me at age five holding a two foot bass and grinning like a maniac. I groaned internally. She's seen my kid photos. Great.

I sat next to her and dad took up a leather arm chair opposite the couch. He smiled at the two of us. Tory averted her eyes, a light pink spreading on her cute features.

"Dinner's ready, so come when you're ready. And it's a pleasure having you dine with us tonight, Tory" He said and moseyed out to the kitchen again.

Tory smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Blue!"

"Tory, you know you can call me Tom." He called back chuckling.

We were alone more or less. She was sitting really close to me. Hell, she was practically on my lap! I smirked down at her. I kind of enjoyed the five inch height difference. She looked up beaming.

"After dinner we can watch a movie. Dad will be doing his late night ferry runs between Charleston Harbor. We can watch a movie or..." I blushed. Oh yeah, so macho.

"Or...make out you mean?" She grinned as my face heated up. Damn it!

"Uh..Gah—hum..." And this is a prime example of why I don't talk.

_Super job, Blue. Who needs your dad to blow things when you're doing it just fabulously!_ I thought.

She laughed and scooped up my hand, dragging me to the kitchen. Dinner went really well. Dad wasn't embarrassing, and it was relaxed. After, like I predicted, he had to leave to make his ferry runs. He said he'd call in advance to let us know when he was going out to get Kit from Loggerhead. Thank you Dad!

Tory and I plopped on the couch after we made popcorn. She was curled up leaning against me and I'd draped a blanket over the both of us. We were watching one of the Die Hard movies. The new one I think. Tory had plucked it off the shelf with interest. I fell in love with her all over again.

As the movie played on and we laughed at really funny, stupid or corny bits, I looked down at her head resting on my chest. I couldn't but think this feels so right. I could imagine sitting on a couch in this exact position, probably watching Die Hard, only ten years down the road. I couldn't see that image with any other girl. Tory was mine, and I planned to keep it that way forever.

I wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tight, kissing her temple. She smiled and snuggled closer. I realized I brought out a whole other side of Tory, and I liked it. That fantasy future was looking more and more like a reality as the movie played on.

I sighed happily. _What another perfect end to a horrible week._

* * *

**So...? You like? I thought ending it like this would be sweet and romantic, but at the same time slightly casual, I mean, they're watching Die Hard for crying out loud! But it is Ben and Tory, so I think you'll agree Die Hard was an accurate choice of movie for them. I hope I did not disappoint. I apologize if it wasn't quite what you were hoping for. But it is what it is, and **_**I**_** like it. So Review please and thanks! Also Check my new story if you haven't already; A Living Nightmare. Ok write you later**

**-V6**


End file.
